


I hate you, I love you

by LouisFeels



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Swearing, THERES A PUN, but come on, but ima save that special nickname, do you know how hard it is to not call jughead 'juggie' THATS ALL I CALL HIM, extremely kinky smut, look out for the pun, not beta'd not sorry, swearing is fine, there are also innuendos when a hot dog is brought into the situation, top notch pun, who knows - Freeform, you're on a site with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: For some unknown, illogical reason, Olivia cannot stand Jughead. Whilst the rest of the group believe there to be a hidden meaning behind O and J’s hateful relationship, the pair believe it to be real.





	1. Queenie

Look at Jughead. Look how he just sits there thinking it’s cool to be loner. Just catching a glimpse of his stupid crown hat angers Olivia, though she can never pin point why. When they first met, Betty introduced the two when Olivia moved to Riverdale in 5th grade trying to form a “Super Group of Friendship”, she was overwhelmed with an emotion. Which emotion she couldn’t tell. So, being the already-moody child, she decided it was hate. It’s not like Jughead had ever done anything to her, nor had Olivia done anything to Jug, they just never seemed to click. The pair fell into a pattern of always throwing around ever classic sarcastic comments towards each other, which they are now both famous for now. Luckily it never seemed to tear a rift in the group, everyone else just accepting that’s how things were, (even though it did eat at Betty for a short while, relaxing after Archie reassured her everything will be fine within the Super Group of Friendship). Even Veronica accepted their behaviour without question.

“Hey Liv, come sit with us!” Olivia was pulled from her reminiscent thoughts by a crazy-armed Betty waving her over to join their booth in Pop’s. Just a regular day.

“Move over Queenie,” Olivia directed towards Jughead, throwing a sarcastic smile his way.

“Hat insults? Wow strike me where it hurts Oli, totally original too,” replied Jughead, whilst holding up two thumbs and making room for Olivia. Jug knew Olivia hated that nickname, as much as he hated Queenie. Olivia sat down with a scowl on her face. She thinks her friends do it on purpose, sit opposite to Jug so Olivia has no choice but to sit next to him (which she could easily avoid by just getting there on time but she likes to be fashionably late).

Jughead always gets a smile on his face whenever he has a comeback, Olivia often finds herself wanting to knock it right off his face. Not in a violent type of way, in a way that will shock him. Let’s say if Olivia kissed him, that would seriously put Jug off his game and render him speechless. However, that though scares Olivia so she tends to push it back in her mind and not think about it.

“Any new brooding thoughts of how life is meaningless and one day we’re all going to die that I should know about? Or have you taken a break and decided to think like a regular person for a change?” Olivia chose her words carefully, she was originally going to say normal instead of regular, but she knew Jughead was unique and she always respected him for that. The only positive feeling she’s aware to have thought towards the boy.

“And have you decided which day you’re going to become a decent, thoughtful human being? Oh wait - guess not.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

Choosing to ignore Jughead, which he hates, Olivia returns to the rest of the group, finding them sat staring trying to suppress their obvious grins. “What?” Olivia knew her friends were up to something.

Betty, deciding to change the subject, spoke up. “So, me and Ronnie have decided to throw a party before summer is over with the lovely Ethel Muggs offering up her pool house! How exciting right?” Everyone nodded around Olivia, who loved Betty’s enthusiasm so couldn’t help but agree also. She had never been to exciting about pool parties, only because she couldn’t swim. Large bodies of water scared her so why enter one willingly? Much preferring to just sunbathe or take naps whenever they visited Ethel’s in the past. Olivia just didn’t want to disappoint B or V so she agreed to go, promising herself she’d enjoy it.


	2. Hotdawg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown, illogical reason, Olivia cannot stand Jughead. Whilst the rest of the group believe there to be a hidden meaning behind O and J’s hateful relationship, the pair believe it to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- puns and hot dog innuendos

When Betty was organising the party, Olivia hadn’t realised Jug would be there. The lad didn’t even acknowledge the discussion let alone look up from his laptop. But there he was, black hair looking more chaotic than usual, donning more layers than necessary. Watching Jughead’s lack of attention to the world around him always helped Olivia pass the time (her reasoning when she found herself staring for too long, anyway). He was just sat there, note book in hand since he did not trust anyone with water around his laptop, furiously writing whatever his ingenious brain thought of. Yes, Olivia can appreciate that Jug is not an idiot. She appreciates that he has a talent for writing and observing, she just doesn’t say this aloud. He always seemed happiest when writing, even if his face disagreed, displaying his usual scowl. Whenever someone sat next to Jug they got a vibe, and that vibe was only truly positive when he was writing. Jughead believes there to be hidden secrets, buried within Riverdale’s soil and he intends to dig them up. Whenever Jughead talks of this it makes Olivia laugh, thinking the boy has a wild imagination which he should spend it on writing fiction, not fact.

The party was in full swing, even Cheryl had attended and was not being her usual bitchy self. Olivia liked Cheryl, even though she gave her a lot of stick, Olivia could respect her for not hiding how she feels.  
Having yet to enter the pool Olivia decided to go to the kitchen, where Ethel’s mother had made burgers, pizza, and any other junk food you can think of, before leaving the kids to it. Due to everyone diving in the pool once they arrived most of the food hadn’t been touched, which was perfect- more for me. Thinking she was alone, Olivia did the only think right and shoved a whole hot dog, including bun, in her mouth. Her mood, however, was quickly shot down after hearing that oh so unpleasant laughter from behind her.

“Wow Olivia, I knew you had a big mouth but an entire hotdog for someone so small? Are you trying to fatten up for winter before you hibernate?” came Jughead, stifling his laughter long enough to say the snarky remark. Whilst grasping on to the small bit of dignity she currently had left, Olivia continued to chew down the hot dog whilst holding her eye contact with Jug. Once she swallowed the eye contact remained. It turned to weirdly sexual eye contact but neither could look away. It was a game to see who would crack first. They must’ve looked odd, both standing next to each other, staring. No moving. No one speaking. Just breathing. Neither would blink or look away, not until they both heard Veronica and Betty giggling their way towards the kitchen.

They both broke away once they heard “Hey…” coming from V who dragged out the word. Olivia could hear the suggestive tones in her voice, but didn’t comment on it.

“I’m sorry but if you guys aren’t doing anything me and Ronnie would love if you vacated the area. I just want to make out with my girlfriend without Reggie looking over every five minutes, pleaseeeeeee,” and Olivia couldn’t say no to B, not when she’s been her friend for what felt like a life time when in fact it had only been 6 years. Betty had that effect.

“Sure thing B but use protection,” Olivia punctuated the sentence with a wink and dragged Jughead out by his sleeve, before he got the chance to decline due to his lack of food consumption.

“Seen as you’ve dragged me from the food, do you want to accompany me to Pop’s?” And well OK, Olivia and Jug had never gone anywhere together, just the two of them. Jug could probably sense Olivia’s hesitation because he added, “nothing weird or anything, I just saw how bored you looked before and I actually need a favour,” aaaaaand there it is, always something Jud needed to do. Nothing was genuine.

“I’ll come, but what’s in it for me?” she was being cheeky, Olivia knew, but she wanted to see how much Jughead really needed her help.

After rolling his eyes his eyes Jug replied, “Pop’s, for a month, on me.” This was big, the group often ended up there every night, using the money their parents saved on buying them actual food and spending it on burgers and milkshakes. It wasn’t a healthy diet but they stayed out of trouble and Pops’ Chock’lit Shoppe was their home away from home. Deciding a free months’ worth of food was worth whatever task Jughead had in mind, Olivia accepted and the two left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh i wonder what favour Jughead wants. I wonder where this story is leading. Who knows? Does Jughead know? Does Olivia know? Does the real Olivia (me, the writer, woo hello) know? Find out next week on Disney Channel!
> 
> Yes, there was a hot dog pun. A top notch pun. A pun, you’re welcome. For that situation I actually pulled from real life experiences, because I too enjoy shoving too much food in my mouth i cannot speak while often being caught.
> 
> It was such a filler chapter IM SORRY but I included betty x veronica so you can all thank me. Yes they’re gay, gotta represent the other half of my soul; the totally hardcore lesbian half, instead of my mundane straight half.


	3. Repeat?

With their frequent visits to the Chock’lit Shoppe the waitress, Hermione Lodge, already knew Olivia and Jughead’s orders; a burger and fries, onion rings, and chocolate milkshake each. They just had to walk in the door and their food would be brought to them within 5 minutes, so with that the pair went straight to ‘their’ booth. No one had said a word for a while, being alone with just Jughead was… Strange. Especially when neither of them were talking or throwing around their usual sarcastic comments.

Olivia could sense Jug was, nervous? Jughead Jones the Third was nervous? This was new. Even though he’s different and likes to be alone Jughead is always filled with confidence. But now, he wouldn’t even look at Olivia, which was not OK.

After her food arrived and Jughead still hadn’t tried to speak up, Olivia had enough. “What the hell Jones? Was you dragging me here and giving me the silent treatment just a plan to piss me off because it’s working.”

“Whaa- no, no. I just, I have no idea how to go about this. It’s kind of embarrassing and something I’ve never experienced before…” If this was causing so much trouble for Jughead then why hadn’t he just gone to Archie, or Betty? Olivia voiced this much to Jughead.

“-it’s not like we’re close? I’m just confused as to why me? How can I help?” the confusion was clear on Olivia’s face with her forehead wrinkling up.

“Because you’ll give me an honest opinion. You’ll tell me what I’m doing wrong whereas Archie or Betty would save me from myself and tell me to be myself. I can’t work with that garbage advice.” While shaking her head in agreement, Olivia allowed Jughead to continue. She had an inkling to where this was going and it made her have a faint feeling in her stomach. “There’s this- there’s this girl.”

Olivia was so taken back she started to choke on one of her onion rings which had Jughead widen his eyes in shock. “A wh-what now? A girl? Who?” Olivia felt ill, maybe it was from choking but she felt definite nausea.

“I can’t tell you who! No, that’s too much information. Besides, there’s no way she’s interested in me. We don’t have the greatest relationship right now and I was just wondering if you could help? With mine and her relationship?” This was all hard for Olivia to hear, but why? Why did she want to be anywhere but at Pops’ listening to Jughead spill his secret and ask Olivia for advice? No matter how much shit Olivia said to Jug and vice versa, she never felt opposed to being around him. However, now, listening to him say he likes someone? This was all new and Olivia did not like it.

“How am I supposed to help? What is it you want me to do exactly?”

“Just, I don’t know? You always come at me pointing out my bad qualities” – and what? Bad qualities? Olivia was so confused – “so maybe you could tell me how to iron them out? Please. At least try?” Looking at Jughead’s sincere expression on his face Olivia could tell this was serious to him and she couldn’t find herself to say no. Even with all the arguments in her head telling her no she couldn’t help but nod along.

“This seems to be really eating you up, huh? I guess I could help, but I’m not promising anything amazing.” Jughead just replied with a big grin, finally diving in to his burger. There’s the normal Jughead, Olivia thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to write this short, crappy filler chapter instead of sleeping. Total prank on myself there, got me! If there are mistakes, oh well. (However, feel free to tell me about them and I may fix them) I am actually hungover tonight. Don’t drink kids, it’s not fun!
> 
> I totally used a quote from brooklyn 99 with just a slight word change, you’re my fave if you find it!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking the world of Riverdale and making it my own. I’m not one to copy the original show or have most of my writing be the lines taken from the show. I will have the same characters, the same descriptions, settings, and personalities but different plot line. I’m writing this without the murder of Jason Blossom because nothings clear yet within the episodes and I don’t wish to divulge into that murder world when there are very little facts clear. I’m just ignoring J altogether because I love Cheryl, she’s too good to rely on having a twin. She’s an independent bitch and I love her.
> 
> I really like the whole enemies-to-lovers concept because that how most of my relationships start, so decided to write about it. I also named the OC after me (because I love myself,) but I’m not sure how similar we are. We shall see… Turns out I’m writing about myself sorry not sorry.
> 
> THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER I JUST DOUBT MY WRITING AND NEED YOU TO SAY ITS OK BEFORE I GO ON WITH MYSELF thxs


End file.
